Ghosts From The Past
by The Awesome Kamellia
Summary: I was asked to write a squeal or another to the Outsiders for a Lit assignment. I thought it came good so I'm posting it here. This takes place a year after the book so like 1970. I might add more later. Ponyboy falls asleep in the lot and meets to people the remind him of two friends he recently lost.


**A/N: Heya! This is The Awesome Kamellia here! :D I had to write this for a lit assignment. I decided to make a few changes and post it here. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm only in the 8th grade. I might add more. I hope that everyone enjoys reading it. So please read, review, and enjoy. :D**

* * *

The shadowy blackness of night can never quite be described when all the little ice crystals we call stars are gone. The clouds have long covered the velvet sky making so nothing shines through their thickness. The cold hard bricks jut into my back making hard for me to fall into peaceful darkness.

Two-Bit was sitting with me earlier, but left about an hour or so ago and told me to be back by sunrise. Ever since everything that went down last year and with Darry getting drafted into the Vietnam War they've been keeping a close eye on me. Golly, I hope that Darry will come back. He writes to us often. In his last letter he said that he was as swinging as Lieutenant Hartman was in, "The Bridge At Remagen." What's left of our gang went down to the movies to watch it before Darry told us that he got drafted.

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting here but now even with hard cement I can feel my conscious start to fade.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" a gruff voice asks snapping me out of my light dosing. For a moment I'm mad and wonder if I fake being asleep if they'll leave alone. Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be the case as I can feel a foot nudging my leg. Still I keep my eyes closed.

"The ditz is probably blitzed," another voice rings out. I now hope that I'm not in some trouble. I force my heavy eyelids open since I can't place who the voices belong to. Two guys are looming over me. One of them is nearly as tall as Darry while the other seems to be just a little taller than me.

"The ankle-biter is alive, can we leave now?" the shorter one asks, annoyed. I am not that young! Despite myself I half shout out indignantly that I'm fifteen.

"Not yet, he might be hurt," the other says like I'm not here before turning his gaze back down to me.

"Okay, Mr. Fifteen, you hurt?"

"N-no," I stammer, trying to get up but I start fall. The bigger one catches me.

"Careful," he says in a slightly intimidating voice as he steadies me. I feel my face flush and I vaguely hope that they don't notice.

"He doesn't smell like booze, maybe he has a fever his face is hot and stuff," the other chimes in with the back of his hand on my forehead. This just makes my face heat up more.

"I-I'm fine, I should just get home," I say turning to leave, but I'm stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I feel a small surge of dread and fear shoot through me.

"We can't just let you leave knowing that you might be sick. What if you collapse on the way home? I'm Austin Wade and that is Mikey Cinston. You can call me AC." The taller one now known as AC says calmly. Though he somehow actually sounds concerned I still feel mighty scared.

"My house is just around the corner, I'll be fine, ya dig?" I ask trying to shake off AC's firm grip.

"Then why not you tell us where to go and we'll take you there," he speaks peacefully, drawing me closer. Before I can blink he throws me over his shoulder. I internally start to freak. The overwhelming sensation of fear freezes me. I lay limp like a sack of potatoes on AC's shoulder.

"You got a name, ankle-biter?" Mikey inquires poking me on the cheek.

"Ponyboy Curtis," I mutter. AC asks where I live and I numbly tell how to get to my home.

"Well, Pony, this the place?" Mikey confirms as AC knocks on the door rather loudly with me still on his shoulder. I nod stiffly. I hear the door open with a large gasp that probably came from Sodapop. I start to struggle lightly. AC gently puts me down in front of Soda, who immediately kneels down and checks me over for signs of injury. I hear Steve and Two-bit walk up behind Soda stopping at the doorway. AC breaks the silence first.

"We found the kid passed out in that abandoned lot all alone. Thought he might be hurt by the way he was slumped over. Mikey here," he jerked behind with his thumb, "thinks he might have a fever." Soda's reaction is to instantly put the palm of his hand on my forehead and other parts of me to catch signs of a fever.

"Pone, you okay? Nothin' hurts?" Sodapop asks.

"I'm fine," I choke out quietly. Steve comes closer and grabs me by the arm, and pulls me inside. His hand remains on my shoulder in what I think is to a comforting gesture. Steve and I have gotten a tiny bit closer. At least to the point where I am sure he doesn't totally hate me.

Soda stands up and thanks them for bringing me home. Steve's grip tightens when AC says something about how he and Mikey should stay the night to make sure that I'm okay. Everyone, including me, seems to be a little more than weary of these unexpected guests. Two-Bit pipe up about how that I'll be fine and how it'd be best if they get going. Right now he's being scarily serious which makes my anxiety increase. They don't seem like real bad people they're just being too forward.

"Yeah, yeah, we're goin', just make sure the ankle-biter doesn't pass out in a parking lot while he is sick again, ya dig?" Mikey announces as he half drags AC off our porch. We all watch as they walk away. The two slightly remind me of creepier versions of Dally and Johnny. Maybe if they were born and raised in different places they would act like them.

Two-Bit, Steve and I move to the side and let Sodapop in. He walks into the kitchen.

"Well, I told ya to be back by dawn." Two-Bit jokes back to his normal self. Steve lets go of me and sits down on the couch with Two-Bit joining him. Sodapop comes back in and hands me some medicine incase I'm coming down with something. Two-Bit flicks on the TV to Mickey Mouse. I follow Soda upstairs to our room.

As I lay in bed I think about how this won't be my last encounter with AC and Mikey. Honestly I can't find myself to mind either. They may slightly scare me but so did Dally. I think they might be good friends and now I'll have something interesting to write about to Darry.


End file.
